The inventive concepts relate to semiconductor devices and to methods of fabricating the same. More particularly, the inventive concepts relate to semiconductor devices that include both active and passive electronic components, and to a method of fabricating the same.
Semiconductor devices have been crucial to the development of modem day electronics, especially consumer electronics, due to characteristics such as their miniaturization, multi-functionality, and/or low production costs. With regard to such electronics, semiconductor devices may be classified as: semiconductor memory devices for storing logic data, semiconductor logic devices for processing logic data, and hybrid semiconductor devices which include both a semiconductor memory device and a semiconductor logic device. As electronics continue to evolve, greater demands are placed on improving the characteristics of semiconductor devices. For example, semiconductor devices must have increased reliability, speed and/or multi-functionality to meet a demand for more complex electronics. In order to satisfy these requirements, structures in the semiconductor devices need to be more intricate, a greater number of components need to be employed, and the semiconductor devices also need to be more highly integrated. Accordingly, fabricating the semiconductor devices required of today's electronics is becoming more and more difficult.